Jason Voorhees VS. Infinite
Description FRIDAY THE 13TH VS. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Only one masked villain will prevail! But which one? Infinite, the edgy Jackal? or will it be Jason Voorhees, the revenant who stalks Camp Crystal Lake? Let's find out! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX The Resistance base is seen in Mystic Jungle, just sitting there peacefully, until... Infinite flew down, ready to attack it! Infinite: Time to see those pathetic worms fight back against THIS!. But when he looked inside of the building, blood and guts were everywhere, everyone was already dead! Sonic had an axe in his face, Tails was pinned to a wall with a spear from a speargun stuck in his chest, Knuckles had been horribly mutilated, Classic Sonic was hung on the ceiling with his own intenstines! Amy had her neck broken, The Chaotix seemed to be decapitated, Shadow and Silver were killed with the same machete, as evident by it impaling both of their torsos, and The Recruit had been dismembered. Infinite: What the hell? Looks like someone already did my job for me, so I have no business here it seems. Suddenly, something kicked him into the wall! Infinite: Grrr...who goes there? Infinite saw who it was, a hockey masked killer who had stalked campgrounds until Eggman took over the world, it was none other then Jason Voorhees! Infinite: That's cute. Jason walked over to Shadow and Silver's corpses and took the machete out of them. Infinite: Thanks for doing my job for me, but now prepare to perish. Infinite tackled Jason and flew to the city with him in his arms. ''HERE WE GOOOO!!! The Fight As soon as they arrived on the city, Infinite threw Jason onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Jason got up and brushed it off. Infinite: Hmm, a persistent one it seems. Jason punches Infinite multiple times and stabs him in the shoulder with his machete. Infinite: You got skills with that blade, but can you survive THIS?! Infinite used the Phantom Ruby to generate red cubes which put Jason in a "virtual reality" of some sort. Cannons came out of nowhere, which shot Jason and knocked him down. Once Jason came back into reality, Infinite grabbed him and started beating on him. However, Jason grabbed Infinite by the neck and slammed him into the ground, picked his machete back up and stabbed multiple times. Infinite was still alive, but was mildly damaged. Infinite: Enough of this. Prepare to meet your doom, rise my minions! Infinite created clones of Shadow, Zavok, Chaos, And Metal Sonic. The clones started attacking Jason, and Jason tried to fight back. The Chaos Clone clinged onto Jason with his stretchy arms, but Jason soon kicked him into a building, breaking him apart. The Metal Sonic clone scratched Jason and caused him to bleed, Jason grabbed him by the "neck" and broke him in half by doing a backbreaker. The Zavok Clone beat on Jason, but Jason cut the upper half of his torso off with his machete. The Shadow Clone teleported behind Jason and kicked him, Jason turned around and grabbed him by the leg and did the "Sleeping Bag Kill" fatality from MKX on him. Infinite: Goddammit! Useless cronies...enough of this, have at you! Infinite tried to punch Jason but was countered when Jason stabbed him in the hand with his machete. Infinite starting groaning and growling in pain, until... Jason slashed at him multiple times with the machete and then finally ended it when he stabbed the machete into Infinite's chest and kicked him into a convenientaly placed oil tank, which exploded, Incinerating Infinite. Jason looked on at the explosion, until Infinite's charred mask dropped down, Jason walked away and stepped on the mask, breaking it. '''DBX' Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights